Return of Hope
by sandra2013
Summary: After Jeremy's death Elena left Mystic Falls to protect her friends and her love. After three years she returns. How will the gang of Mystic Falls react to her appearance? Will they accept her back or blame her for their hardships that came their way after her departure?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The third drained carcass dropped from my hands, once again reminding me of why I chose this life. I could be enjoying myself in a big city feeding off of humans, compelling them not to scream or runaway so I could feed and sustain myself. After enjoying my meal I would feed the human my blood so they could heal. I wish I could heal the scars left in my heart with the vampire blood. Isn't it meant to heal anything, just like a miracle? But one thing I knew was that those don't exist. If they did I'm sure I wouldn't be here right now.

I checked the time showing it was 11 at night. The emotional pain hit me when I realised what tomorrows date meant. For me it was the final straw that broke the camel's back. I couldn't take any more pain if I lost anybody else. I knew it was selfish to leave everyone behind just after my brother's funeral. My brother, Jeremy Gilbert was lying in the ground because of me. I had to stop myself there because if I allowed myself to carry on it would take me days to pick up myself off of the forest floor and to stop wallowing in not pity but guilt.

Whatever I had planned to do tomorrow would have to wait. I had to see my brother and my family in Mystic Falls .Even though there are only gravestones; after my parents died I spent hours writing in my diary and thinking. I will tell them about my life here. Not much has been happening in this little town, I was the head cheerleader and had boys lining up for me to pick from. But there is only one person that I loved and will never forget for all of my existence. His name is Stefan Salvatore.

That name brought so many memories, but once again I had to stop. I jumped into my room not bothering with the front door as all the neighbours were asleep and it was the middle of the night not needing to keep myself hidden from any suspicion in this little town. I rushed around my room packing my small duffle bag with a change of clothes and other small necessities. I had to do this. Even though I didn't want to face everyone I had to go and visit Jer, that's the least he deserved when I'm supposed to be the one dead and not him.

I'm sure the gang of Mystic falls as Damon once called it have moved on and forgot about me, that's all I could hope for. I will not let them see that every minute of every hour I don't at least have a thought or memory regarding my old family of friends, I hoped that Bonnie kept control of her new power, but knowing my best friend bonnie she was extremely strong not due to the with power inside her but as a person with a strong soul always determined to do the right thing.

I missed her so much but at least she wasn't in danger because of me, hopefully living her life with the smallest impact on her life from the supernatural. We always used to give each other advice, some things only bonnie could help me with but that didn't mean that Caroline was any less of a best friend to me, Caroline always had a different perspective from mine and Bonnies I guess that's why we were always stuck to each other for years and always understood each other giving the best advice we could. I wish I had my best friends for these past 3 years. Maybe my decisions would be different but its already happened. I don't want things to change because I still have to stay away, people would still kill to get their hands on me as a trophy, piece in their scheme or a as a vital ingredient in some spell.

Nobody that gets close to me is safe. That's why I have learnt to keep everybody I want to care about away and keep any relationships I want to have at arms lengths to make sure of their safety.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I started my car, a bright orange Lamborghini Aventador. Its not my choice because of all the attention I get but its my baby . I never used to be interested in cars but I had a lot of time and this was a gift. I threw a fit when I got it and tried as hard as I could to give it back but my admirer wouldn't have any of it. I remember it sitting at the bottom of my driveway with a large red bow on the hood. It didn't surprise me that Alec was standing there with a hopeful smile on his face and a proud posture. Most women try to get his attention by flaunting themselves at him but he has always had his eye on me. Alec has been adamant to get my attention for two years now and every time I refuse to go out with him he goes off to plan his next move to get me. None have worked so far but I always get expensive gifts and I have learnt to accept them. It's not like he can't afford it.

I didn't need to tell anybody I was leaving because no one cared in this little town even though many tried to become my friend or boyfriend no one succeeded. I travelled for about 6 months after I left mystic falls, going on a road trip to think over my plans. There weren't that many of them and honestly all of them had one goal don't get attached to anybody or let myself care for them because they will get hurt. I know it's selfish for me to make this decision but it for their best. I guess that's how I will spend the rest of my dead life running away from anyone that shows interest in me. I never had any feeling towards Alec because me love has all been captured by Stefan.

I had to stop myself from thinking about him once again because I had to look like I had switched it off even though I'm a bubbly mess of emotions under a hard mask of protection. I floored it down the empty highway, I want to get there and leave as fast as possible. When I get there I will have to make sure that they think that I turned it all off as it will be safer for them. I have to remind myself because I can't let them figure it out. I hope they don't come up with some sort of plan because knowing me I would probably fall for it and they would be in danger once again. My phone buzzed showing a text message from my assistant asking to approve some meeting times for next week. The more work I get the happier I am having less time to think and drink. Damon would be proud of my bar little bar at home.

Home. I don't really have a home because my home is where the people I love are. That means that it is Mystic Falls which it can't be as I left everyone behind. Where I live now it's a shell of what a home should feel. But it doesn't because Mystic Falls will forever be my true home. I still own our old house but it is empty of life. I couldn't bring myself to sell it. It was my and Jeremy's childhood home. My parents lived there and so did my aunt Jenna and her boyfriend the history teacher and hunter Alaric Saltzman. So many people should still be alive but they aren't and every day I hope it was just a bad dream when I wake up but it turns out its my reality. I will always be the cause of their death. Sometimes I have to give myself a peptalk so I can get out of bed and go through a normal day.

The guilt I feel is unimaginable but that is the least I should have. Many would have turned it all off by now to make their life easier for themselves. I won't do that because it's a daily reminder of my existence and the cost of what I the people around me paid to keep me alive. Now I will have all eternity to keep myself alive. I have thought of suicide and to drink human blood so I would give myself over to my dark side. But I don't deserve to enjoy my life even though my parents would want me to, I'm the reason I am dead. I've had to slow down as I can hear a cop car not too far away. I don't really want to pay and I don't use my ability to compel. That is one of the perks of being a vampire. Why should I once again make my life easier?


	3. Chapter 3

I passed the cop car driving under the speed limit to not attract any attention to myself. Who was I kidding I was in a top of the range sports car. I loved to go fast so once I passed the cops I got my speed back up. I was going to get to mystic falls in a couple of hours. All I want to do is go the cemetery and pay my respects to my dead family. They're all laying there because they thought my life was more important than theirs. How could I have been so stupid time after time and allow them to talk me out of giving myself over. But I can't blame them because if I was just a normal girl I probably would have some vampire meal and would have been compelled to forget about it.

I will try to avoid everyone as much as possible. There are two ways that this might go. One they all still care about me and will want me to stay and never moved on much. Two they all did what I wanted them to. They moved on and forgot about me. Which would break my dead heart but my family would be safe. I hope that my sudden appearance in Mystic Falls will go unnoticed.

I slowed down and came of the highway down to a little werewolf bar. I know it's dangerous werewolves and vampires mixing together but I know the owner. Jack helped me out when my car broke down while I was on my 6 month wondering trip. I've kept in touch with him even though it's dangerous. I parked outside locked the car door and made my way over to the entrance. The smell of werewolf was extremely strong as I made my way inside. About four people bared their teeth at me and others looked at me with hatred. I couldn't let this get to me as we were natural enemies. The bar immediately quietened down as I made my way towards the bar. A couple of the men checked me out and Jack focused his attention on me. His look of apprehension at the intrusion was immediately change as he recognised me. His smile lit up his face and cheered me up giving me some determination to carry on.

"Elena" Jack shouted as he jumped over the bar forgetting the order he was making.

"Hey" I made my way closer to him and gave him a big hug.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked me with a smile.

"I'm actually just passing through and wanted to visit my friend." I replied with one of my own smiles

By now the people picked their conversation back up as they regarded me as a harmless visitor. Who would be stupid enough to piss of a whole bar of werewolves? Probably only one person, the original hybrid Klaus.

"Well you're always welcome, you know that."

"Yeah I know" Jack shouted over his shoulder for the other bartender to take over.

"Why don't we go outside and have a chat?" He gestured towards the door.

We made our way outside and suddenly jacked stopped. I quickly became alert but jack made a whistling sound when he focused on my car.

He walked around it inspecting and admiring it.

"So you like? " Honestly I don't know what men see in cars. Its just a way of moving around.

"I love!" He shouted with a huge smile. He was really excited so why don't I make his day and let him drive.

"Hey" I shouted to get his attention and chucked him the keys.

"Are you serious?" I only nodded and made my way towards the passage side.

We got in and Jack started the engine. He made an adoring noise which only made my smile grow. He revved the engine and floored it out of the car park creating a small duct cloud.

"OHH YEAH" he shouted as he changed gears and sped up.

We drove around for about fifteen minutes letting Jack have some fun and made out way back towards the bar at a more reasonable speed.

We climbed out of the car and jack once again made his war around it. He came up to me and gave me a hug. I chuckled at his eagerness to be close to a vampire more than necessary.

"That was amazing!" He said and made his way over to a bench by the wall.

"So tell me about the girl".

"What girl?" I gave him a look.

"OK OK, Her name is Lilly and she is from the pack two towns over."

"Well finally someone snapped you up!".

He told me all about their relationship and the pack. A normal vampire would never get this much information but Jack knew that I could be trusted. I helped him out a couple of months ago when they couldn't find a vampire that was leaving a large trail. I helped him out and since then we became even better friends. We both knew that our acquaintance was very dangerous but it was good to have some connections.

We said our goodbyes and he made me promise to visit him soon. I didn't tell him where I was going and he knew not to ask as I had many secrets. I thought about him and his fiancé. It made me think about my time in mystic falls with Stefan. I hoped he managed to move on and find a girl he loved. I knew that Caroline and Stefan were extremely close as friends but perhaps it has grown without me being there? All I want is for everyone to be happy and for me not to put them in danger.


End file.
